


Super Bad

by carissa101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Fairy Tail High, Humor, Minor Angst, OCs - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissa101/pseuds/carissa101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain, death, tears, sorrow. I never knew the meaning, I never wanted to. I wish I could go back and never watch that damned video that started it all, or better yet, never meet Natsu Dragneel, who turned my life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it All Falls Apart

Chapter 1:  
LUCY'S POV.  
Finally, the time has come, senior year, my last year of high school. I could finally go to college with my boyfriend Grey. Ah Gray, my stomach gets butterflies just thinking about him. We've been going out since sophomore year. I just got the letter of acceptance to Gray's school of choice, I hadn't told him that I was applying because I wanted it to be a surprise. My phone rang beside snapped me out of thoughts of Gray.

"Lucy," my friend Erza said.

"Yeah," I answered nonchalantly.

"Could you pick me up some chocolate? I really need it right now," she asked. I laughed.

"Must be that time of the month. Alright I'll head over now," I said, picking up my bag and heading out of the house.

"Thanks so much! Love ya Luce, bye," she said hanging up. I hopped in my car and drove to the local gas station. I parked by the door and walked inside. I picked up 5 chocolate bars knowing Erza would want more than one. I walked up to the cashier and asked him to ring them up.

"That'll be $5.35, gorgeous," he said smirking. He looked like he was about 16. I rolled my eyes and handed him the money. I picked up the chocolate bars and walked out. I hopped into my car and headed to Erza's house. It only took me a few minutes to get to her house. I parked in her driveway and hopped out with her chocolates. By the time I got to the door, Erza already had it open and was excitedly waiting for my to come inside.

"Thank you so much, Luce. You saved me," she said grabbing the chocolates. I laughed, when ever she was on her period, she craved anything chocolate like a pregnant women.

"Do you wanna watch a Nicholas Sparks movie with me?" she asked. That was another thing she did when she was on her period, watch Nicholas Sparks movies.

"I'd love to but I can't. I have to finish my summer reading log before school starts tomorrow," I said watching her open a chocolate bar and eat it like it was heaven on earth.

"You're such a nerd, Luce," she said laughing. I shrugged, I knew I was a nerd.

"See you tomorrow, Erza," I called as I walked out the door.

"Bye!" she called before closing the door. I sat back in my seat and saw something catch my eye. It was a dress that I borrowed from Juvia. I put it in my car so I would remember to take it by.

I decided to drop by Juvia's house to give her back a dress I borrowed. I went up to the front door and walked right in. I was her best friend, I had my rights. I looked around the downstairs and didn't see her so I thought I'd just leave it in her room. When I reached her door I heard sounds, not just any sounds, sex sounds. I was about to leave when I heard it. Some days I wish I had just left, others, I'm glad I didn't.

"Oh, shit Gray," she said breathlessly. It was then that I realized what was going on. My body went numb. My fingers shook as the reached for the knob. When I heard a loud groan, I got a sudden surge of anger. I stormed into the room. They gasped and froze in their positions. Disgusting.

"Lucy! It's not what you think! Let Juvia explain!" Juvia yelled, pulling away from Gray, who sat there with a stunned expression. Really?

"Oh, I know. You were washing his throat with your tongue and cleaning his dick with your vagina. Don't worry, no need to explain," I said throwing the dress at her. I walked over to her closet and grabbed all of the clothes that were mine, and also some that I just wanted to take.

"I'm sure you both know how this ends," I said before leaving the house I planned on never going back to. I threw the clothes in the car and drove off fuming. I was hurt that my best friend since the 1st grade and my boyfriend of 2 years would do this to me, but for some reason the tears wouldn't come. I vowed then that I wouldn't cry for either of them. The damn lying bastards. They're good for each other.

I drove back to my house, grabbed all the clothes I took from Juvia, and went inside. I tossed them on the floor. I marched over to my closet and threw all the clothes I didn't want in a trash bag and dragged them downstairs. I grabbed my bag again and went back to my car, I needed a new wardrobe. The old Lucy Heartfilia died and a new one was born in her ashes.

I drove to the mall and hopped out. As I was walking in, I thought I saw a crying Lisanna Strauss on her way out. I shrugged, never really liked her anyway. I went through every store and bought a leather jacket, multiple miniskirts, studded combat boots, and as many crop tops I could find.

I was coming back for senior year with a new attitude, and new style, and I was sure gonna bring hell.

NATSU'S POV.

I pulled up to the mall knowing exactly what I had to do. This relationship wasn't working for me.  
"Lisanna, we need to talk," I said walking up to her. She stood up from the bench closing the distance between us. I made sure to back away far enough so she wouldn't be able to kiss me.

"About what?" she asked smiling way too much to make this situation easy. I had to make sure to get out of here before she tried to talk me out of it.

"I think we need to break up," I said, keeping a poker face.

"What? Why?" she said, her voice breaking.

"Because you're boring, predictable, and way too good for me. I need a bad girl, Lisanna. We have nothing in common. You never party, you never drink. Lisanna, you don't even cuss. We aren't compatible. This isn't some romance book, bad boys and good girls don't mix," I said sticking my hands in pockets.

"How can you do this!? We've been dating for 3 months! I loved you! You damn bastard!" she yelled. I decided it was my cue to go. People started to stare and give me dirty looks. I turned around and walked out out, leaving her crying on the floor. I felt like an asshole, but she knew what she was getting into when she started dating me.

I hopped on my bike and rode off. I needed to get high as hell before school tomorrow.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy goes to school the next and meets some new friends to help her get through the day.

LUCY'S p.o.v.

I collapsed on my bed after shopping for 5 straight hours. I tried to sleep, but my eyes kept flying back open. Then Gray floated into my mind and I couldn't get him to leave. Gray, beautiful Gray, with his charcoal hair and dark beautiful eyes. Every time I think of him now, I think of him shoving his tongue down Juvia's throat. My image of him was tainted, I could never see him the same way again.

Soon enough, I got tired of just laying there thinking about how horrible my life was and pitying myself. I rolled off my bed and decided to go to the kitchen to find some sleeping pills. As I stumbled down the stairs, I heard my mother call my name. I instantly rolled my eyes.

"Lucy, honey. Is that you?" She from the living room.

"Yes, mom, it's me," I said annoyed, I was not in the mood for her gum drops and cotton candy like attitude. I was angry, glum, and pitiful. I just hoped my dad wasn't in there too.

"Shortcake, we have something to discuss," Oh shit. Speak of the devil.

I gloomily walked over into the room where my happy-go-lucky parents were sitting with larger than life cheesy smiles on their faces. Their attitudes were totally clashing with mine.

"Sugarlumps, anything wrong," I cringed at that nickname. Sugarlumps?

"Nothing mommabear," I said plopping down on the couch across from them.

"You're mother and I will be gone for a while so we were wondering if you'd be okay. I know you used to hate being left alone," my dad said sipping his tea.

"You know we hate leaving you for long periods of time, sweetie pie," my mom said in a sickly sweet voice identical to my father's.

"Why don't I just move out?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I don't think it's that serious honeybunches, we will only be gone for a little while," my mom said.

"I'll be leaving for college soon, I need to know how it is to live on my own," I said trying to convince them the best I could.

"Well, I guess it's not too bad of an idea. We won't be able to take care of you while you're in college," my mom said nodding.

"Are you thinking about an apartment sweetums?" Sigh.

"Yes," I answered my dad. He nodded.

"How soon? Next month? Next Week?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. I also want to experience how it is to live on my own," I said throwing out my best reasons.

"Should we send a maid with you?" my mother asked, sipping some more tea.

"No thank you, I think I'll be able to take care of myself," I said, hoping she wouldn't force a maid on me.

"Alright, we'll have it bought by tomorrow morning. You can move in by the end of the week," my dad said finishing of his tea.

"Why do you want to move in so suddenly? Is it because you want to move in with Gray?" my mother asked smiling. My face hardened and a frown formed on my face.

"No," I said harshly, "There's no more Gray and I." I quickly got up and walked back upstairs, totally forgetting about my sleeping pills. I threw myself back on my bed, exhausted from the previous conversation. I didn't bother going back down, I just waited for sleep to come. It came eventually, but not before long hours of thinking about my time with Gray. I couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how much I tried. Is this how I'll go on the rest of my life?

"This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I lo-lo-love you," I brought my hand up and slapped it back down on top of my alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed. I trudged to my bathroom and threw myself into the shower.

I let the hot water rinse the dirt of yesterday off. I sighed in content and wondered how everyone would react to my new personality. I could picture my parents faces now. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I washed my hair with my favorite kiwi flavored shampoo, scrubbed myself down and hopped out.

As I towel dried my hair, I thought about getting a new hairstyle. Highlights maybe? I knew I wouldn't be able to cut my hair, I wasn't that brave. I walked out of my bathroom and into my closet, scanning the clothes I had bought the day before.

I decided on a black and white mini dress, my new studded leather jacket, and some studded ankle boots. It was the total opposite of my usual style. I usually wore crop tops, circle skirts, cardigans, and flats. I realized I wouldn't be wearing my bows anymore, which would suck cause I basically wore one everyday.

I dressed and went back into the bathroom to style my hair. I just straightened it and put on heavy makeup. By heavy makeup I mean heavy eyeliner and mascara, and a smokey eye. I hoped it looked ok, because I almost never wear makeup.

I grabbed my bag, phone, and lipgloss and went downstairs. I couldn't wait to see my parents' faces. A sly grin began to form on my face.

"Good morning, sweetcakes," my dad greeted me in a brand new black suit and with his face behind the newspaper.

"Morning, like my clothes?" I said trying to coax a reaction out of him.

He looked up for two seconds, "Oh, yeah. You look good, girlie," I gaped at him. He wasn't going to at least make a face? Fine, I could at least get my mom to. I walked into the kitchen seeking my mother. She was at the stove making blueberry pancakes. They smelled like heaven. Then suddenly I sensed something was wrong, my mother never and I mean never ever cooks.

I cautiously approached her, "Momma Bear, something … wrong?" She was scaring me more than a creepy man in a dark unlit alley … with a knife.

"Nothing! I'm absolutely glorious today. Love your outfit, sugarpie," I didn't even realize she didn't react to my outfit. It was the fact that she was more jolly than usual. At that moment I was terrified.

"Momma Bear, you're scaring me. Why're you so happy?" I asked, scooting behind the counter, thinking she may just snap and try to murder me with that hot spatula in her hand.

"Oh, honeybunches, you're father is taking me to Rio after our business trip!" She said, I immediately breathed a sigh of relief. So she hasn't gone bat wing crazy.

"Oh … so when's breakfast gonna be done?" I asked moving around the counter.

"Right now, I'll get you and your dad a plate," she said. I nodded and sat down at breakfast nook. She walked in with two plates and put them on the poured me out some orange juice and my dad some more coffee. I nearly threw up when I saw her lovey dovey face. I quickly scarfed down my breakfast, said goodbye to my parents, grabbed my keys, and left. I couldn't wait until I moved out.

I hopped into my BMW and docked my cell phone. After putting the key in the ignition, I put my favorite songs on full blast, with the windows down. 

As I was jamming out to Nicki Minaj and contemplating my life when, someone pulled up next to me on a moped. It looked like he was speaking to me, but my music was up too loud. I turned it down and let him talk.

"Nice ride," he said. I nodded.

"What school do you go to, Pretty Girl?" I had to force myself to not roll my eyes. I was so tired of people giving me nicknames.

"Fairy Tail High," I said, wondering when the light was going to turn green.

"That's where I'm going starting today. What grade are you in?" he asked.

"Twelfth," I said before speeding off as soon as the light turned green. I decided to roll my windows up to avoid any similar situations. It took me quite a while to get to school. I had listened to nearly half of my playlist. I pulled up to the school and braced myself for the school day.

"Would anyone recognize me? Would they think I was a new student? Would I be able to pull this off? What if I see Juvia? Worst of all, what if I see Gray?" All those questions were running through my head all at once. I began to hyperventilate. I had to remember to take deep breaths and count to ten. I had to psych myself out to get out of the car.

I put on my black aviators and stepped out, hoping no one would notice how shaken up I was on the inside. I began to notice people looking at me walking in, I remembered to hold my head up high. I tried my best to walk into the school without tripping over my two left feet or bumping into anyone. Luckily people started to clear a path for me. Thank The Almighty.

I heard the hushed conversations of my peers, "Who is that? I never seen her before. Is she new? Did she just move here? Who the hell is this bitch? She thinks she's all that and a bag of chips doesn't she? She has a nice ass, don't you think?" I inwardly cringed at the latter. I finally reached the school doors and pushed my way inside. The halls were much more crowded than outside. I literally had to squeeze myself past some people. Seriously, who just stops to have a conversation in the middle of the hallway?

I finally find my way to my locker and by then I'm heaving. I took my sunglasses off and threw them into my locker. I sighed and threw my bag in after them. I was officially unhappy with my morning. It was just about to get a whole lot worse.

"You new around here?" A deep voice said behind me. Not again.

"No. Lived here all my life," I said turning to face the smirking fool.

"No need to lie. I never forget a face," he said, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Well you must have bad memory," I said, shutting my locker.

"I guarantee that I've never seen you before," he said leaning in a little closer.

"My names Lucy Heartfilia. I'm sure we've seen each other around," I said turning to face him once more.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you used to date that bastard Gray," he said smirking.

"Used to is right. I'm glad we have the same opinion of him," I said, unhappy that dating Gray was the first and maybe only thing he knew about me.

"You need a new man? I'm available," he said. I officially did not like him. Who was this idiot anyway?

"Go fuck yourself," I said. I walked away after that.

"Feisty. I like it," he called after me. I decided to take the long way to class because I had AP Lit first thing in the morning. I wasn't too overly fond of Shakespeare. I strolled down the now empty hallways and slowly made it to my class.

"You're 15 minutes late to my class," the teacher said as soon as I opened the door. I was about to open my mouth and apologize, but I rolled my eyes instead. "I was busy," I said making my way to the back of the class. As I sat down, the door opened again, only this time a different person appeared in the doorway.

"Another delinquent has arrived," the teacher said. The boy who I met in the hallway smirked as he sat down next to me.

"Next time, if you kids want to make out, do it on your own time," the teacher said. The class roared with laughter. I officially hated his guts.

"If we feel like it," the salmon haired boy next to me said. I glared at him as he turned around and smirked at me. This damn bastard!

"Like hell, I'd make out with you!" I whisper yelled.

"I bet I could change your mind," he whispered back at me.

"Who the Devil are you anyway?" I said squinting my eyes at him.

"You haven't heard of me? Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. They call me the supersoaker, cause I get them girls wet," he said pompously, I would physically hurt me not to roll my eyes.

"Are you Chris Brown? I didn't realize," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Excuse me class, may I take attendance now please?" My dumb teacher yelled, I decided to ignore him.

"How'd you get into this class. You don't seem like an honors student," I said suspiciously.

"Neither do you. Actually literature's my strong point," he said

"You two have already wasted five minutes of my class. If you don't shut your lips right now, you'll take the record for the fastest detentions in this school's history!" He yelled. I could tell I wouldn't like this class. I leaned forward and rested my head on my hands. The teacher continued to bore us with first day rituals before taking attendance.

"Lucy Heartfilia...Lucy Heartfilia...Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" the teacher yelled.

"I'm here," I said waving my hand a little.

"Answer the first time I call you next time. This is an AP class, I don't need to deal with the attitude," he said before continuing. Some of the kids in my class turned around to gawk at me, not believing I was Lucy. At first I tried to ignore them, then they got annoying.

I glared at everyone, "Am I a painting in a fucking museum? Turn your asses around," I said. I could see Natsu smirking out of corner of my eye.

The teacher turned and glared at me from above his glasses. "No profanity in my classroom, Miss Heartfilia. Another word to you and you're out of my class," he said. I rolled my eyes.

Class dragged on with Natsu and I making snide remarks every 2 seconds and the class bursting into laughter. Soon the teacher exploded. "All right, that is the final straw! Get out of my class right this instant. I have never had such disrespectful students in all my years of teaching AP Literature!"

"We have like 15 minutes of class left," Natsu said nonchalantly, like the teacher wasn't red in the face and about pop like a tomato in the microwave.

"GET OUT!" he yelled again. I shrugged, and walked out, not having brought anything to class. Natsu followed after me.

"I think I might enjoy that class," he said falling into step with me. I nodded.

"If he's gonna react like that everyday," I began to think, maybe he's not such an ass after all.

"We got 10 minutes. Let's make out," I spoke too soon, he is an ass.

"Didn't I already make it clear that that's never gonna happen?" I asked him annoyed.

"I'm kidding. We could get high out back. Care to join me?" he said as we neared the side door. I was about to say hell no, but then I thought, Why not? I mean I've been sheltered my whole life, it's time I start acting like a seventeen year old.

"Why the hell not?" I said smirking up at him.

"I'll lead the way," he said leading me out to the back of the school. I know what you're thinking, going to an unlit isolated place with a total stranger, am I crazy? Actually I was surprised to know that there were a large amount of people back there. There were people that I suspected did drugs and others that I wouldn't have even thought to consider. Like Gray, seems like I didn't know as much about him as I thought. As we passed him, I hoped he didn't recognize me, that would be a whole lot of trouble I didn't care to get into.

He seemed to be walking over to his group of friends. One of them had strange blue hair, the other had orange hair with thin glasses on.

"Natsu haha, we was wonderin when you'd get here," the blue haired one said.

"Who's the gorgeous lady?" the orange haired one asked.

"Lucy, this is Happy,' he said pointing to the blue haired one.

"Why is his name Happy?" I asked curiously.

"He's always high," he said, I guess that makes sense.

"This idiot's name is Loke," he said pointing to the orange haired one.

"Nice to meet you, beautiful," he said, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I smiled.

Natsu got a sour look on his face and smacked his hand away, "Fucking gross, you horn dog." I laughed as I pulled my hand back.

"Want the stuff?" Happy asked. When Natsu nodded he handed him a joint. The took three hits, then handed it to me. Since it was technically my first time, but I didn't want to seem soft, I took three as well.

I instantly started to feel it. Loke said something and I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. He was hilarious. I stumbled and had to hold on to Natsu for support. He started laughing and I started laughing too. Happy and Loke joined in and soon we sounded like a pack of hyenas. We just stayed there talking and laughing until someone heard the bell ring.

We all stumbled our way to our next class giggling and leaning on the walls. I felt fuzzy and giddy, not caring about who I bumped into or the weird looks I was getting. Turns out Happy and I were in the same art class. I was glad that I had someone to talk to since I hadn't found Erza yet.

We came to class 10 minutes late laughing at something completely irrelevant. The teacher wasn't as geeked about Happy's joke as we were. She glared at us as we sat down in the back of the class. She continued with her boring speech all teachers have to give. Happy fell asleep on his desk and I laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. The art teacher glared at me and told me to hush.

Soon the drugs started to wear off and I fell asleep too. I didn't wake up until someone from the next class shook me and told me class was over. I got up and shook Happy until he fell on the floor.

"Heeeeyyyyyy! Chill motherfucker! Damn!" I broke out in hysterical laughter. Happy woke up stupid. His eyes were half lidded and he kept looking around the room like he forgot where he was. He kept swatting the air, not realizing my hands were no longer on him.

"Come on Happy let's go," I said as he finally stood up, but not before stumbling a bit. He cursed under his breath as we walked out.

"What do you have next," I said as we walked down the completely empty hallway; late again it seems.

He yawned, "Art." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"We were just in art, you imbecile," I said elbowing him in his arm.

"For real?!" He scratched his head, "Then I don't know."

I dramatically rolled my eyes again. Happy was really, really, really slow.

"Where's your schedule?" I asked. He looked like he was thinking hard.

"My neighbors dog ate it," he said nonchalantly.

That was the third time in the past five minutes that I've rolled my eyes, "Really now?" I was completely unconvinced with his statement.

"I'm serious! I had just got it out of the mail and then I was hungry so I walked to the corner store. I bought me some Sour Patch Kids, some Doritos, some of that Gaterade, and a box of them Twinkies. When I was walking back ... Oh I forgot I bought some beef jerky too. So I was walking back to my house, and then this big old great dane and pitbull mix dog comes out from behind a garbage can. That thing could get on it's hind legs and smack me right in my face with it's front paw," he said. I was nearly rolling on the floor listening to his story. It didn't even sound believable.

Then he continued, "It must of smelled my beef jerky or something cause all a sudden it started runnin' at me. I ain't no fool, I ran for my life! That dog was right behind me barkin' and yappin'! Then out of now where, by the way I was wearin' some shorts, that dog bites me on the back of my foot! I go down, yelling and cussing. Now this damn dog is standing over me. I'm scared for my life, I don't want no dirty mutt chewin' on my sexy man face. So I kick that doggy right in the mouth. It gets mad and I get up, ready to run for my life again. All a sudden it grabs my bag in it's mouth and starts ripping it up. I was fucking mad. I was hungry, and I ain't have nothin' to eat. While I was sittin' there all surprised, it tries to get my other hand that has my schedule in it. I got them fast reflexes so I moved my hand, it not before that damn dog got my schedule and bit my finger. Then I got up and bolted, that dog was still chasin' me so I climbed up my treehouse. I had to wait for that damn mutt to leave for thirty fuckin' minutes. Then I marched over to my neighbors house and said, 'Yappy bit my finger!' I had to get rabies shots after that." I was clutching my stomach and holding the wall. There was no way this story could be real, no fucking way.

"That... Never... Happened," I said gasping for air.

"Wanna see the scar?" He asked, I nodded. I was still recovering from that story. He lifted up his leg and showed me a still healing pink scar. I immediately sobered up and cringed. It looked gross. Then he showed me his finger and sure enough, there was a scar. I guess the story was true. I still couldn't believe it.

"Wow," I said poking his finger like it was about to explode. Suddenly he pulled away.

"I got bit by a dog, not abducted by aliens," he said elbowing me. He yawned again.

"Let's skip this period. What do you got?" he asked.

"I think I have Trigonometry," I said, my head hurting just thinking about the class. I heard it was torture.

"Isn't that for college sophmores?" he asked, I actually was surprised he knew that.

"Yup," I said popping the "p."

"What lunch period do you have? Me, Loke, and Natsu gots the same one," he said.

"I think I have C, so that sucks. I'm gonna be half dead by the time lunch comes,"I said pouting.

"Ha, us too. We had A lunch for like three years in a row," he said. We were nearing the principal's office. Suddenly, the door opened and Happy and I dive for a corner. We were unseen, or so we thought. The principal marched right over to us and stood over us.

"Why aren't you two in class?" he demanded. I cursed under my breath, I did not need this today.

"Umm… we forgot what classes we were in?" I said, but it was more like a question. I was hoping he would buy into in. I should have known he wasn't a gullible idiot.

"Well you're in luck because the guidance counselor Mrs. Prad knows what classes you're in," he said eyeing us suspiciously. He ordered us up and marched us right into the guidance counselor's office.

"Mrs. Prad, this kids need their schedules. I'll be waiting outside to take them to class," the principal said.

"Sure thing Mr. Dicksworth," Mrs. Prad said. I nearly burst out laughing. No matter how many times I hear his name, it's still funny. I held my tongue because of the delicate situation, unfortunately, that never occurred to Happy. He laughed until tears were streaming down his face and his knees were weak. He literally threw himself on the floor and rolled around, that was, until he rolled too far left and banged his head on Mrs. Prad's desk. That's when I started laughing. He sat up and gripped his head, no longer thinking anything was funny. I on the other hand, was holding my side and leaning on the wall.

"DO YOU KIDS THINK THIS IS ANY TYPE OF SITUATION TO BE LAUGHING AND CARRYING ON? YOU DO REALIZE THAT I COULD GIVE YOU TWO WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTIONS," Mr. Dicksworth yelled. I sobered up quick and Happy shot up from the floor. I had never been in detention and I didn't plan to get two weeks worth.

"Carry on Mrs. Prad," he said through gritted teeth. I had a feeling he wasn't angry at us, but Mrs. Prad. See at our school, everyone calls Mr. Dicksworth, Principal. For obvious reasons.

"Sit down please," she said and Happy and I plopped ourselves down in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Names please," she said standing and walking over to the cabinet.

"Herald Williams," Happy said. So his name was Herald. I saw why he wanted to go by Happy.

"Lucy Heartfilia," I said, just wanting to get out of there. Mrs. Prad's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. She looked like a frog who got stepped on.

"Lucy!? What happened to you? You've never been in trouble before!" she exclaimed, turning around to stare at me. I rolled my eyes. I was too annoyed to even laugh at her expression.

"Nothing happened. I only got in trouble, because I got caught," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?" she asked concerned.

"Not at all. Can we get our schedules now, I really wanna get out of here," I said, drumming my fingers on the chair's armrest.

"Alright, I'll get those for you," she said eyeing me suspiciously. She opened the drawers and handed us a copy of our schedules.

"Go right to class," she called as we walked out. I just waved her off and Happy shrugged. I think a part of her knew that any chance we got, we'd hightail it out of there.

Mr. Dicksworth was waiting outside for us when we got out there. I didn't think he was serious when he said he was going to walk us to class. He looked at our schedules and gestured for us to follow. I guessed he was still mad at Mrs. Prad. He couldn't blame her though, she only started here late last year.

Soon we reached Happy's class and we said our goodbyes, "Today was fun, see you on the otherside." I laughed and waved him goodbye as Mr. Dicksworth ushered me to class. My class was only a little farther down and I was glad to get away from Mr. Dicky. Little did I know, he was going to follow me into the class.

"Keep an eye on this one," he said to my Trigonometry teacher who was rightfully surprised by how a girl looking like me was in a college math class. I was about to take a seat in the back, like I've been doing all day, when Mr. Dicky stopped me.

"No, No. You sit right here," he said pointing to a seat right under the teacher's nose. Oh hell no. There was a reason the whole front row was empty, that teacher spits. I looked at the desk and it was covered in gross, slimy saliva. Definitely not.

I shook my head, "Uh, uh. No, I ain't sitting there." I spied myself a new seat. "I'll sit here," I said walking over to the teacher's desk.

"You absolutely may not. That is Mr. Browning's desk. You will sit in a students desk, because you are the student. I have no idea why you kids think you control me and this school. That-" I was tired of him talking.

"Shut up," I said twirling a pen between my fingers. Mr. Dicky was so surprised he actually stumbled back and his right arm touched the dirty chalkboard.

"Excuse me young lady! Did I hear what I-" I cut him off again.

"You know Mr. Dicky, you're really working my nerves today. Do you ever stop talking?" I asked swiveling in the spinney chair to face him.

"THAT IS IT. THIS IS THE LAST STRAW. MS...MS…"I smirked, I couldn't wait to see his face. You see, he hadn't fully realized who I was yet. My horrible lovey dovey, happy-go-lucky parents were one of the main contributors to this damn school. I also have an IQ of 200, which keeps the dough rolling. I remember how he used to suck up to me everyday my freshman, sophomore, and junior years. Even worse, was when my parents were here. That was a disaster.

"Heartfilia, you mean?" I said, my smirk growing. His eyes bulged and he took a step back.

'Umm...excuse me," he said and nearly ran out of the room. I laughed out loud. 'Run like the little bitch you are,' I said glaring at the place he once stood. I put my feet up on the desk, pulled out my phone, and played Flappy Bird, pounding the desk every time I lost, and counting the seconds until the class ended. Except I stayed there, when the next period came and the one after that. I stayed in that position until lunchtime.

I stood up, yawned, and stretched. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked out. The hallway was crowded and hot. I pushed my way through until I made it into the cafeteria. Loke had spotted me and walked over.

"I'm gonna do Natsu a favor and ask you to sit with us," he said. I told him I would if I didn't find Erza. He nodded and went to get in line. I scanned the cafeteria for Erza, knowing she was in here, because she told me she had C lunch. I finally spotted her fiery red hair and made my way over.

When I reached I greeted her boyfriend Jellal and tapped Erza on her shoulder. She finally turned around and gasped, the only one so far who recognized me. "Luce! What the hell happened to you! You look badass. Who knew you had style?" I laughed and shoved her a bit. I realized my laugh was a bit fake, I couldn't think about yesterday without feeling bad about myself.

"I'll tell you later," I said just as I heard my name being called. Natsu made his way over to me and I tried not to feel awkward as everyone stared at us. Erza elbowed me in the butt and pushed me forward. I glared at her fiercely and she just shrugged and turned around.

"Hey, Lucy, you goin' to that party tonight," I raised my eyebrow. Party?

"It's Monday," I said as if he didn't know.

"Obviously. On the first day of school, the seniors always party till morning and come back the next day hungover as hell," he said and it dawned on me. I totally forgot about that, not that I was planning to go before yesterday. I decided to flirt a bit.

"Why? Do you want me to?" I asked tilting my head a bit to the side. He smirked, seems like he caught on.

He leaned in close. so our noses were touching, "Of course." I was about to retort, when a firm hand gripped my arm and pulled me into the hallway. I had no idea what was going on and it only occured to me that I should yell when I was already far away from the cafeteria.

"What the-" I froze. The love of my life. The bastard who broke my heart and betrayed me, right in front of me, in the flesh. My eyes were as wide as saucers, my bad girl facade began to fade. I was afraid I'd revert back to good girl Lucy.

"Lucy we need to talk," he said in a voice that still gave me shivers no matter how hard I tried to make them stop. He seemed to realize the effect he still had on me. He pressed me against the lockers and pressed his body against mine.

He whispered in my ear, "Why are you talking to that bastard Natsu? To get back at me? You know I hate him," He began to nibble on my earlobe and that's when I broke out of my daze. I shook my head and pushed him away from me hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We're done Gray," I was fuming, how dare he. The day after he cheated on me he comes up to me like nothing happened! I began to see red and I started to shake. I balled my fists looked up at him with my fiercest glare.

"We are not done Lucy," he said stalking towards me, I held my ground.

"You know why we're not done?," he said. He was now as close as he was before, "because you still love me Lucy and sooner or later you'll come back to me." I froze again, I dropped my fists, my shoulders sunk. I was defeated because, everything he was saying was completely true. I didn't think I was strong enough to keep myself away from him and not fall back into his arms.

I shoved him away again and left. I hightailed it out of there, my legs were moving so fast I probably looked like a cartoon character. I faintly heard people calling my name, but didn't stop, I couldn't stop. I burst through the doors and threw myself in to my car. I took a breather and then put the key in the ignition, not caring that I was about to cut school. I was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted, and I needed to sleep… and eat.

I made it home quickly. I burst into the house going straight to the kitchen and grabbing a bag of cheese puffs. I ran into my room, shut the door, and plopped down on my bed. I opened the bag of cheese puffs and scarfed them down. I ate and watched TV like every other heartbroken girl. I began to slow down on my eating when my eyelids began to droop. I fell asleep mid-chew.

Natsu's P.O.V. :

I went out into the hallway looking for where that damn Gray took Lucy. What the hell is wrong with him, grabbing her like that. I finally found them at the far end of the school. Why the fuck did he bring her here? That dirty bastard.

I nearly clocked him when I saw his body up against hers. That STD ridden horn dog! Lucy suddenly pushed him away and sped off. She didn't even see me as she walked by. I immediately started walking after her and calling her but she didn't listen. I turned to the jackass by me.

"What the hell did you do to Lucy?" I said glaring at him. He glared right back at me.

"None of your damn business, what's between my girlfriend and I is our business," he said smugly. That bastard. Then I remembered they broke up. I snorted.

"Girlfriend? Lucy clearly stated to everyone that there is no more Gray and Lucy." He balled up his fists and walked away. I was about to chase after him when Loke and Happy came out of nowhere.

"Let it go man, it's the first day of school," Loke said, winking at a girl who passed by.

"Just chill man, chill. He ain't worth it. Gray has a almond head, you have a walnut head. Walnuts will always be better than almonds," he patted my shoulder, "So don't worry." I chuckled as we made our way to gym class.

Loke elbowed me in my side, "Hey Natsu, do you like Lucy." I was completely taken off guard by that question.

"What the hell? No. I don't like girls, I like sex. Lucy has nice boobs, that's all," And that was all. That was what I was gonna keep telling myself. A voice in the back of my head said that even I didn't believe that.


	3. When At a Party, You Get Shit Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu takes Lucy to her first high school party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hello again my Nalu loving pandas! I would just like to thank all of the nice and encouraging comments you sent me. When I read them I literally hopped to my computer to start typing again. BTW I will try to update at least once a month and if I'm really lucky every two weeks. Look out for some major plot twists. Enjoy!

Story chapter 3

 

"They're just girls breaking hearts, eyes bright, uptight, just girls. But she can't be what you need if she's 17. They're just girls. They're just girls," Ugh. I groggily opened my eyes to find myself sprawled out on my bed with cheese puffs in my hair. I looked like someone's pet ferret. I looked over to see my phone ringing. I flailed my arm around a bit til I could get a grip on it. I pushed the answer button and put it up to my ear.

"Hello," I said, sounding like a sick person.

"It's Natsu, I'm picking you up in an hour and a half, be ready," he commanded me. What the hell? I was not in the mood for him as soon as I woke up. I hadn't even listened to T.O.P. yet.

"What the hell Natsu, I'm not going any where," I said annoyed.

"Then I'll drag you out the way you are," he said and something told me he wasn't bluffing.

"How'd you even get my number?" I asked, not recalling giving it to him in the first place.

"Erza," he said like it was the obvious answer. That conniving...

"You don't know where I live," I said hoping that would get him to give up.

"Found out from Erza," I let out a string of curses after that. I sighed in defeat knowing I would not win in this.

"Fine," I huffed, hanging up. I took my phone into the bathroom and docked it, knowing only listening to my favorite songs would sooth my tortured soul. I stripped out of my clothes and hopped in the shower. I was surprised to know that it takes a bit of work to get powdered cheese out of your hair. My arms hurt by the time I got out of the shower. I sang along to Ariana Grande as I dried myself and picked out my clothes. I chose dark wash short shorts, a black crop top that had the LA crossbones symbol on it, a hat that said 'Fuk U' , and my all black high top converse.

I returned to the bathroom and put loose curls in my hair, singing along to one of my single most favorite songs ever. Love Me Harder is sheer perfection. I put on my hat, and grabbed my phone just as I heard someone honking downstairs. When I got outside, I realized just how much I slept. It was like 8:00! I had slept for about seven hours. I saw Natsu still honking in his black convertible.

I opened the door and sat down just as he said, "Damn, I give you an hour and a half and you're still late! I've been out here for like twenty minutes! I was about to go in there and get you," He yelled outraged. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to go," I said as he pulled out. As he started speeding up, I noticed my hair flowing all different which ways. I would look like someone took a balloon to my head by the time we got there. I decided to push the button to put the roof up, not caring if Natsu wanted it open or not.

"Hey!" He said glaring at me, "Quit touchin' shit in my car." I rolled my eyes just as my phone rang. My "Girls" ringtone began to play again. Natsu wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"Lucy the one and only speaking," I said into my phone.

"Are you coming by the party tonight?" Erza snickered. How dare she laugh at my misfortune!

"I didn't really want to but I didn't really have a say in the matter," I glaring at Natsu. I heard Erza laugh again. That evil witch.

"Did you call just to laugh at my unhappiness?" I asked her. I could hear the loud music blasting through the speakers on her end.

"You might be mad now, but trust me, this party is worth it," she said hanging up. I shrugged and looked out the window.

"You like that Indie shit?" Natsu asked. I turned my head around so fast, I got dizzy for a second.

"The hell did you say? Watch your mouth Natsu, you could get shot for saying things like that," I said flicking the side of his head. He just laughed like I didn't just threaten to shoot him.

He looked over at my phone and snorted, " Who's the ugly douche in the picture." I flipped about my music choice is one thing, insulting my gorgeous, magnificent, talented Harry Styles is a crime for the death penalty.

"I don't know who the fuck you're talkin' about, but you're not talkin' about Harry I will fucking cut you Natsu, I will punch you in your temple so hard you'll be knocked out till Friday. If we're talking about douches then you're the only one I fuckin' know. You have fucked with the wrong crazy bitch. Say something about him again and I will shove my foot up your ass so far, your intestines will be in your fuckin' mouth," I completed my rant huffing and angry. I decided to give him the silent treatment for the rest of the ride. I was still ranting and cussing him out in my head.

"My bad, Lulu damn. Take an ice pack and chill, it was a fuckin' joke," he said. I refused to acknowledge him though he called me Lulu. If I had to choose though, I would rather be called Lulu than every other nickname I've been graced with. I decided to put my earphones in my ear and listen to music to calm my nerves. I couldn't turn up at the party if I was irritated at Natsu.

Soon we pulled up to a wood that looked like it should be in a scary movie. I slowly pulled my headphones out of my ears and turned to Natsu. Was Natsu actually a teenage psycho? Was there a knife and shovel in the trunk? Was he going to rape me and bury me in the woods?

"Quit looking at me like I just kicked your puppy," he said taking the keys out of the ignition.

I squinted my eyes at him, "I know how to box you know." I was getting really suspicious, really fast. Who wouldn't. I mean, he forced me out of my house and drove me to a wood that seems like it hasn't seen life since 1867.

"How is that relevant to anything?" Natsu asked looking at me weirdly.

"Just letting you know," I said, convinced I would soon have to run for my life. I gripped the door handle, ready to run for it.

"What are we doing here anyways?" I asked, eyeing him warily.

"The party," he said like he was talking to a four year old.

I continued to squint at him, "I believe it when I see it." He shrugged and got out, I followed suit. We walked into the woods and I walked at least five feet away from him.

"Are you still mad that I insulted your man god?" He laughed at me, I just sucked my teeth and glared at him. Soon I began to hear loud music playing and the ground began to shake and rumble.

"Now do you believe the party's here?" He asked still snickering at me. Ass. I responded by flicking him in his head and walking ahead of him. When we reached the party, I immediatly sought out Erza. Her dumb ass would give Natsu my number. I spotted Jellal before I spotted her and I knew she would be somewhere near him. I found her on Jellal's lap, both drunk off their asses.

All of a sudden I felt an arm around my waist, "I brought you to the party and you run off somewhere leaving me behind?" It was Natsu, for a moment I thought it was Gray. If it was Gray, I don't know what I would have done.

I shrugged and took a sip of the beer in his hand. "Hey! Get your own," he said. At that moment I realized the reason his arm was around my waist. Gray came marching over to us with a scowl on his face. For some reason, Natsu's arm around my waist kept me from letting Gray manipulate my emotions.

"Get you're fucking arm off my girlfriend," Gray yelled. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, continuing to sip Natsu's drink. I smirked at him and began to lean into Natsu. The veins in his arms looked liked they were going to pop out. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm pulled me into him.

"She's mine Natsu, I told you that," Gray yelled. I had to admit, I always liked Gray when he was angry, he was sexy as hell. I shook my head, this was not the time.

"Last time I checked, I belong to no one," I said, trying to pull away, but his grip on my waist was too tight.

"You'll always belong to me, Lucy," he said, I couldn't stop the shivers that went down my spine as he said it.

"You guys broke up, Gray. How delusional can you be?" Natsu said glaring daggers at Gray.

"Whether or we did or not, has nothing to do with you, you damn scoundrel," Gray yelled in his face. I was getting tired of this shit real fast.

"Gray, get your fuckin' hands off me, we are not dating anymore!" I tried fruitlessly to get away from him, and ended up dropping the cup of beer, splattering at Gray's feet. Suddenly he did something that surprised me so much I froze. He pulled me by my waist and kissed me hard. I could feel all the anger and passion in it and the part that I was angry and disgusted with, was that I didn't pull away. I didn't try to get myself free, I enjoyed it, and I couldn't say I didn't.

Gray was suddenly pulled away from me and thrown into the nearest table. I was knocked to the floor, stunned and ashamed. Fists were flying, Natsu and Gray were rolling around on the ground. I decided since it was my fault, I would stop it before they did something they would regret.

"Natsu! Stop it!" I yelled. I grabbed Natsu under his arms and pulled him off of Gray. He was still thrashing around and trying to punch Gray. So I straddled him and held his arms down.

"Natsu! Calm down!" I looked into his crazed eyes and soon he began to calm down. He had a busted lip and a bruise forming on his cheek. I let go of his arms and sat back as he wiped his nose. As soon as I felt something poking my thigh I hopped off him.

"You damn nasty horny dog," I said standing up.

He just smirked at me completely forgetting he was in a fight two seconds ago, "I couldn't help it. With a sexy girl on top of me, how could I not?" I just rolled my eyes and looked over to where Gray was a second ago. Surprisingly, he was gone.

"What's up sexy girl and walnut head," Happy said appearing out of no where. Loke was right next to him with some random girl under his arm. He was smirking like he was gonna get some tonight. Loke was a man whore, the biggest definition.

"Natsu, you look like shit," Loke stated matter-of-factly. The girl next to him laughed uncontrollably, I didn't catch the joke.

"Did you trip and bust your face again?" Happy asked. Natsu scrunched up his features.

"No, you bastard," Natsu said upset. I just laughed.

"How'd he bust his face," I said laughing. Natsu elbowed me in my side, scowling at me.

"After a house party we were walking to Loke's house, right. So we were stumbling and tripping down the street, then all of a sudden, Natsu trips over his own two left feet and goes down like the Titanic. He moved in fucking slow motion. He goes splat on the ground like weeks old jello. When he gets up, he has a bloody nose and a bruised face, like right now. He made us swear to tell everyone he got attacked by a rabid squirrel. That was sophomore year, down to this day you're the only one to knows the real story," Happy explained to me. I had tears in my eyes and holding on to a still frowning Natsu for balance. Happy sure knows how to tell a story.

"Asshole," Natsu mumbled.

"Let's not stand here and amuse ourselves with Natsu's idiocy. We're here to dance and get drunk off our asses," Loke said leading us to the drinks table.

"I second that," I said following him. A smiling Happy and a sulking Natsu soon followed. As I was pouring myself a drink, a drunken idiot decided to approach me.

"Hello sexy mama," he slurred. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him. I sipped my drink and looked away.

"Hey," he poked me, "You have a nice nose. It's straight and pointy." I was getting really irritated with this guy.

"You're just my type. You have a round head, nice blond hair, nice big-"

"She's taken," Natsu said putting a hand on my waist and glaring at the drunken bastard.

"Sorry man, I didn't know. She was totally flirting with me, you better keep that bombshell on a tight leash," the guy slurred before walking away. I rolled my eyes, glad he was gone.

I turned to Natsu smirking, "Taken? By who?"

"Me of course. Didn't you know, you're mine and only mine," He said his mouth dangerously close to mine. I just stood there with my mouth half open and my cup hovering by my chin. I stayed that way for a couple of seconds until I heard one of my many favorite songs. Cash Cash Take Me Home.

"I love this song," I said putting down my cup and pulling Natsu to the makeshift dance floor. I immidiatly started jumping up and down and moving my body to the music. Though I couldn't dance to save my life, my body still flowed and moved around. I guess alcohol gives me dancing ability. I felt Natsu's hands on my waist, but I continued to enjoy myself. When that song ended another song played that could have kept me dancing all night. The caked up remix of 23 had one of the best drops I ever heard. If I could twerk, I would have done it right then.

"Need another drink?," some guy ask. Of course I took him up on his offer, I was turnt up! But when I was about to put it to my mouth, Natsu smacked it straight out of my hand. I gaped at him. Was he jealous that guy didn't offer him a drink?

"Don't drink that. You'll be out like a light in ten minutes," even after he said that I continued to gape at him. My reaction time was a bit slow. I slowly began to close my mouth and pout. I really wanted a drink.

"You obviously can't handle your liquer," he chuckled. I snorted.

"Better than you can," I could handle my liquer, I think.

"Is that a challenge I hear," Natsu said cupping his ear.

I could never back down from a challenge. I would beat him if it was the last thing I did, "Of course."

Natsu got us set up with 3 cups of alcohol, all of which I could not name. I found an at least half sober to tell us when to start and say who won.

"Start," the person slurred. I instantly picked up my cup and drowned it while going for the next. I was gulping my third when Natsu threw up on the ground and passed out. I would have jumped up and down and celebrated... if I didn't pasout right after.

I groaned and opened my eyes. I woke up in an unfamiliar room next to a familiar sleeping person. Natsu was snoring heavily next to me, arms and legs everywhere. His arm was actually on my stomach and it was hella heavy. It was pitch dark in the room, so I didn't realize that if I tried to roll away from Natsu I would tumble off the bed. Which made my headache ten times worse.

Heavy footsteps came pounding down the hallway and opened the door. When they turned on the light, I saw it was Happy. He took the time to laugh at my awful position before checking to see if I was okay. My head was leaning crookedly on a discarded bookbag on the floor, my leg was half on the bed, and both my arm were sprawled in different places.

"Hahaha, you looked like a dead ostrich! By the way are you alright? Didn't get a concussion there right? I don't have the money for your medical bills," Happy said still heaving from laughing at me.

"Oh, thanks for worrying about me, you asswipe," I said getting up and rubbing my head.

"Where am I at?" I asked looking around the room.

"The guest room. You and Natsu were passed out with your heads in the dirt when I found you. So I brought ya here," Happy said leaning against the doorway.

"What time is it?" I asked looking out the window. It was still dark, like pitch black dark.

"Three in the morning," he said plainly.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, "Oh hell no, I'm going back to bed. Turn off the light on your way out," I said climbing back into the bed with Natsu.

"Sweet dreams. Don't fall off the bed again," Happy said laughing.

"Bastard," I mumbled closing my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you like this chapter. See ya later panda bears!


	4. Just a Day in Senior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and the gang return for another day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I'll be quick. I'm introducing some OCs soon that are a big part in the development of this story. I hope this chapter is interesting. I love each and everyone of my Nalu pandas. Enjoy!:

I will kill this damn bastard. I'm going to strangle him. I'm going to shove a fucking pillow down his goddamn throat.

My eyes flew open and I sat up to glare at a sleeping, snoring Natsu with his limbs flying in all different directions. My hands slowly started inching towards his tanned skinny neck. When he started snoring louder, I quickly reached his flesh and began to squeeze. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"What in fucking hell Lucy! I didn't think you were that type of girl!" He said as my hands retreated from his neck.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "You were getting on my damn nerves, I couldn't sleep." He looked over at the clock and smirked.

"It's 7:30 in the morning, call me your alarm clock," he said getting out of the king sized bed. Never again will I sleeping in the same room with that sewer rat. I rolled off the bed, forgetting I had a major hangover and paid the price. I groaned and decided I was not going to school today. I felt like I was gonna die.

I walked into the nearest bathroom and proceeded to clear my face of yesterday's makeup. Only then did I remember I was not in my house, but Happy's. Which meant I had no clothes. I walked back into the room I woke up in and opened the window to check the temperature. As soon as I opened the window, cold air flew into the room and nipped at the bare skin on my arms and stomach. It felt like someone stripped me of my clothes and dropped me in Antarctica. I quickly shut the window as goosebumps began to for on my arms. I sucked my teeth in annoyance and walked out of the room in search of some necessities.

"Happy?" I called down the hallway.

"What?" He answered, "I'm busy," he said in a voice that told me he was completely and utterly high. I shook my head and decided it was no use asking him for anything that wasn't related to drugs or alcohol at the moment. I walked into what seemed to be Happy's room and quietly raided his closet.

"Hmm, I thought guys were the only ones who did panty raids," Natsu said behind me, I could practically feel him smirking.

I threw him an annoyed look, "I'm looking for a pair of... Found 'em!," I said pulling out a pair of basic sweatpants I knew Happy had to have. I pulled them onto my legs and jumped up forgetting to keep my movements slow. I pulled the ponytail holder off my wrist and tied my hair in a ponytail. Damn, I look good even in boy's clothes, I thought.

Natsu eyed me quizzically, "You look like you're ready for for school." I frowned, like hell I was going to school when it felt like little munchkins were banging on the inside of my head with little spiked hammers.

"I'm not going," I said simply, walking out of Happy's room. I suddenly felt the need to lay down, every step was like a smack on the head. I collapsed face first on the bed I previously slept in.

"Aspirin! I need Aspirin!" I said, writhing around on the bed. I prayed it didn't get any worse.

"You got it worse than I did," Natsu said leaning against the door, "and I'm sure I drank more." I glared at him, yearning to knock that smirk right off his stupid face. He walked in with a glass and two pills and shoved them in my face. I mumbled thanks and gulped down those pills like my life depended on it, I felt like it did.

I collapsed back on the bed, "How long will it take to kick in?"

"About an hour," he said nonchalantly. I nearly flipped, an hour! I could die before then.

"I'm kidding, give it 15 minutes," he said when he saw my horrified expression. I slowly rose from the bed and walked downstairs in search of food. I had just realized how hungry I was. I walked around downstairs, looking for some sign of life.

"Does Happy live alone?" I wondered out loud.

"Kind of," Natsu answered, "His parents work out of the country most of the time." I nodded in understanding, my parents did that a lot so I could relate. Speaking of parents, I had to call mine. I reached into the sweatpants, fishing around until I pulled out my phone from my shorts pocket. I dialed my mom and awaited an answer.

"Hello, lovenut…"she paused. I heard her call out to my father, "Honey, that was a nice one I thought of don't you think?"

"Yes, carebear I think it quite suits our Lucy Lu," he answered

I pondered on it for a moment then said, "Are you guys gonna use that one from now on?" I was secretly hoping for the word 'yes'. As everyone who's met my parents knows, they're a bit on the wonky side. When I was twelve my parents read a parenting self-help book that claimed that pet names for the ones you love helps you bond. I don't know who wrote that book, but I do know that they need to be slapped upside the head for thinking up such a ridiculous idea. Since my parents already had pet names for each other, they turned their attention on to me. So every day up till the present, they called me every pet name that came through their head until they found the right one. But I swear they have gone through the same ones about 50 times.

"I don't see why not. I absolutely love it! It's just perfect for you, Lucy," my mother answered, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh really," I said, glad my continuous torture was over and wondered why it took almost 6 years.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! We already moved all your stuff to your apartment. You just need to come by after school so we can give you the keys and tell you where it's at," as soon she said that, I immediately began grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"By the way, where were you last night? You didn't come home," she said and I froze. I could feel my face going ashen. Some people might think it's not a big deal, but I never, never lied to my parents. Even about the little things.

I took a deep breath so I wouldn't stutter. "I...uh...stayed at a friend's house," which wasn't entirely a lie.

"Well, I guess that's alright since you'll be officially an adult in about a month," she said, thankfully buying on to my terrible lying skills.

"Alright, bye mommabear," I said, and of course I had nicknames for my parents. I returned to my happiness as she hung up. I fist pumped the air and jumped up and down, I was finally moving out!

"You seem pretty happy even though your lying sucks dirty ass crack," Natsu said trying to crush my sunshine. I decided to ignore him.

"What's got you so worked up?" he said grabbing a bag of chips from Happy's cupboard. I turned to face him grinning like the cheshire cat.

"I got my own apartment and I moved out!" I yelled, my head in the clouds, forgetting about the headache that was yet to go away.

"What the hell are you bitches yellin' about?" Happy yelled as he descended the stairs, higher than a NASA satellite. I rolled my eyes at him wondering how he got away with going to school like that.

"Are you guys ready to go or naw? School started 10 minutes ago," Loke said walking down the stairs with the girl from last night. I didn't even know they were here.

"How many rounds did you guys go?" Natsu asked like it was a question that was asked all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. My eyes bulged out of their sockets. How could he ask such a question? The girl blushed fiery red, I felt bad for her.

"Lost count," Loke smirked, my eyes popped out even farther. I didn't think he would actually answer the question.

"I'm sure it was more than 5," the girl said shamelessly, I no longer felt bad for the twat. She was just as bad as Loke. I shook my head and walked outside with everyone else cackling like hyenas. I was sure I was the only sane individual there.

"Who's driving?" I asked. I prayed Happy wouldn't volunteer. Unfortunately, I didn't get that satisfaction.

"It's my car, I will," he said walking towards the car. I was scared for my life, he couldn't even walk straight.

"Oh, hell to the motherfucking no, Happy! Give me the damn keys," I said, my hand outstretched, eyeing him carefully. I would tackle his ass if I had to.

"Are you gonna drive then?" Happy asked dangling the keys above my head. My eyebrow began to twitch.

"I don't give a damn as long as it's not you," I said turning away. Suddenly Natsu said he would. I got a twinkle in my eye as I suddenly snatched the keys just as he reached for them.

"Come on Lulu, I said I'd drive," he said stalking towards me with his trademark smirk.

I snickered, "I suddenly feel like driving." I turned and ran across Happy's front yard as Natsu lunged for me. I ran as fast as I could, but seeing as I was not track star, I was soon caught and began tumbling downward. Natsu was on top of me in moments fighting me for the keys. I fought with vengeance, but as soon as he started tickling me I was done for. I writhed and squirmed as tickled my bare stomach, laughing and still determined to not let him get the best of me. I lost in the long run of course.

When we reached the car, Loke had the girl up against the car eating her face like it would save him from a coming apocalypse. I signaled for them to hop in and shoved Happy in the back seat.

"Hey," he yelled as I shut the door. I certainly wasn't sitting in the back with Loke and his fuck buddy. I sat down in the passenger seat as Natsu started the engine. Only then did I realize how massive Happy's house was, his parents must be making some big bucks overseas to afford this house. I soon got irritated with the moans and groans coming from the back seat and turned the radio on loud.

When we reached school, the parking lot was cleared of of any sense of human life and I knew Vice Principal Makarov would give us hell.

"Aww fuck," Natsu said thinking the same thing.

As soon as we stepped out of the car, the short, snow haired man came barreling towards us demanding why we were late.

"Where in the good God's blazes have you hoodlums been? You've already missed two periods and third period is almost over! How are you going to explain yourselves? Get yourselves into my office this instant!" He yelled in our faces, spit flying everywhere. I cringed as he spoke and attempted to hide behind Natsu, so he could be my spit shield.

We shuffled our feet into the school and plopped down in chairs in his office. I snickered when he figured out that there were only four chairs so Loke's fuck buddy had to sit on his lap. From his facial expression, Loke thought he was get some in the supply closet. I rolled my eyes.

I saw the vice principal scribbling on some small sheets of paper and immediately groaned out loud. He shoved the papers in our faces.

"Detention. After school. Today. I wouldn't miss this one," he said as he ushered us out.

"Like hell I'm serving a detention today," I growled as I walked to my locker.

"Not the only one," Loke said, "I got way too much shit to do." Like getting laid.

"So Lulu," Natsu said smirking at me. I knew I wouldn't like what he was gonna say next.

"You got an apartment right?" he asked as I eyed him warily.

"Yeah…"I said, wondering what was up with him.

"Looks like you need a roomie," he said walking up to me with his hands behind his back.

"No, I don't," I said shutting him down.

"But who will take care of my fragile Lulu?" He asked clutching his heart.

"I can take care of myself," I said, nearly reaching my locker.

"Oh come on Lulu. Igneel is driving me crazy! He wants me to get married soon! If he asks me when the wedding date is one more time, I will go batshit," he said, clasping his hands together and pouting. Still, I turned my head.

"I'll pay you," he said. I bet he could practically the cash signs appearing in my eyes.

"850 every two weeks," that's when I turned around.

"Really?" I asked, my resolve diminishing.

"Pinky swear," he said and I was sold. Little did I know, I had made a deal with the Devil himself. I knew as soon as our pinkies locked there was no turning back, but I did it anyways.

"Good, I'll move in today," he said pulling his pinky back. I was surprised, couldn't he at least wait a week.

"Today!?" he nodded. I didn't get to retort, because the bell rang and students flooded into the hallway, smashing me against my locker. As much as I tried to push back, it was no use.

When the hallway finally cleared, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. When I saw Happy and pretty girl with white hair turn the corner, I couldn't help but follow them. I'm nosy I know, but I wasn't the only one, Natsu and Loke followed me over. We watched in awe as the ordeal went down.

"I know we only just met, but I...I.." oh my fucking god, she was confessing to Happy. The lucky bastard.

"I think I like you," the girl continued. Then there was a long pause, Happy stayed there unblinking, unmoving. I guessed he was processing what she had just said.

Suddenly his hand went up and patted the girl on the shoulder, " You know Carla, I like me too." I gasped, I didn't know he was that slow. Tears welled up in Carla's eyes and she ran away crying. Loke, Natsu, and I walked over to him shaking our heads solemnly.

I put my hand on Happy's shoulder, looking him in the eye, "Happy, are you mentally constipated?" I was completely serious. At first I thought his stupidity was only minor, but that charade made me think otherwise.

"Mentally... what?" I shook my head again. I wondered how he even passed first grade. Even a six year old can tell when a girl is telling him she likes him. It seemed Happy was a lost cause.

"Hey! Haven't you kids learned your lessons yet? Get to class!" Vice principal Makarov yelled stomping towards us.

Loke huffed, "We were on our way."

He shook his head furiously, "Do you think I'm some kind of fool? I know how much trouble you've all been causing since yesterday. I won't have it! Just because that principal's lax doesn't mean I will be! You won't get away with anything while I'm around." His face was red and I could tell he just wanted to throttle us.

"Then you just won't be around," Natsu said smirking.

Mr. Makarov was about to explode and I didn't want to be there to see it.

"Let's just go before he pops like a tomato in the microwave," I said pulling Happy and Natsu to class. Loke and the girl whose name I still don't know, unfortunately, decided to stay and argue with the vice principal, earning themselves one more detention.

"I forgot what classes I have again," Happy said when we were far enough from the vice principal. I was about to retort about how scatterbrained he was, but then I realized I didn't remember mine either.

"Damn it," I huffed.

"Let's just sit in a random class before the old dwarf has a hernia," Natsu suggested. I nodded, that would be the best thing to do. We opened the closest door to us and filed in before Mr. Makarov saw us. Turns out it was a freshman history class. They all turned to look at us like we were purple monkeys riding on unicycles and throwing bananas at the queen. We snuck into the back of the class and tried to be unseen. The teacher looked at us incredulously, but then returned to whatever she was explaining to the class.

I propped my head up on my hands and stared out of the window. I didn't get the satisfaction of daydreaming because Natsu and Happy decided to pester me to no end with written notes.

'This class is fuckin' boring

Yup' it said, written in their horrible, nearly undecipherable handwriting.

'Wat the hell do u guys want?' I wrote back, glaring at them.

'We're bored

'Entertain us' they wrote back. I smirked and handed them my phone.

"Read this fanfiction if you're bored," Little did they know, it was boy-on-boy for Harry and Ron from Harry Potter. I remember the first time I read it, Erza had recommended it to me. It had got a little hot heavy, even for me. My face turned all red and I had to fan myself a bit.

"Fan-what?" I sat with my head rested on my hand, awaiting their reaction. I snickered as both their faces went ashen and their eyes went wide. Happy's mouth fell open and Natsu eyebrows shot up his forehead so fast, I thought they might get lost in his hairline.

"I mind feels violated and I feel like a dirty pervert," Happy said shivering.

"What the hell is this?" Natsu asked shoving my phone back into my hand. There faces were fiery red and they were coughing repeatedly. I just sat there and laughed my ass off, pounding my desk and slapping my knee. Natsu's face was almost as red as his hair. Because of that incident, they didn't bother me for the rest of the day.

As I was walking out of the classroom and into the hallway, I accidentally bumped into a girl with shoulder length blue hair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I said, bending down to help her pick up her books.

"It's cool. By the way, I'm Levy, I'm new here," she said as we stood up.

"I'm Lucy. What grade are you in?" I asked.

"Twelfth. I hope this is the last school I have to go to before I graduate," she said staring off into space, looking a little forlorn.

"I'm in twelfth too. It was really nice to meet you. If you ever need someone to show you around, come find me. I'll see you around, Levy," I said walking down the hallway.

It was the end of the day and I was having an unrewarding battle with my locker when Erza tapped on my shoulder. I spun around and smiled, not having seen her all day.

"Hey Luce," she said smiling back at me.

"Guess what?" I squealed, nearly jumping up and down.

"You finally got laid?" she said moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"No. I'm finally moving into my apartment. I don't know what it looks like though," I said and she grinned.

"You have to show me around, plus, you still didn't tell me what initiated this change," She said before Jellal grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. I swear she spends more time with him than her own mother.

I was wondering how I'd get home when I spotted Happy. I was glad he was there because I wasn't too fond of riding the bus. I followed him out to his car and hopped in the back.

He gave me an odd look. "I need a ride home," I shrugged.

"Who said I was going to take your ass home?" he said, eyeing me through the mirror. He was about to pull out when the passenger door opened and Loke climbed in.

All of a sudden I saw Natsu's dumb ass walking towards the car. Just because I wanted to, I locked the door just as he was about to open it. He scowled and knocked on the glass. He was obviously yelling obscenities at me, but I pretended not to hear. I cupped my hand to my ear and tilted it towards the window. I smirked at him, but my fun was short lived when Happy opened the door. I quickly scooted to the other side of the back seat and close to the window, knowing he would want his revenge.

"I wanna know who the hell said I was gonna drive ya'll anywhere. Ya'll got that gas money though?," Happy asked, finally being able to pull out of the parking lot. When everybody answered with a no, he huffed and turned his attention back to the road.

I could see Natsu glaring at me through the side of my eye. I wondered what he was thinking. When Happy turned the radio up loud, I took it upon myself to belt out the lyrics to Katy Perry's Dark Horse. I knew every word to the song and felt I hit the high note well. I was confused when everyone turned around to stare at me with pained expressions.

"Lucy, you sound like one of those screaming goats. I hope you never, ever try to sing ever again," Happy said. I was flabbergasted. I was positive I had a good singing voice. If I didn't, my dad wouldn't have said I sounded like Beyonce. He wouldn't lie to me, would he?

I huffed and stayed silent the entire time, glaring at everyone, especially Loke, who was snickering up front.

"Get the fuck out," Happy said as he pulled up to Luke's house, "Address Lucy."

"3128 Maloby Avenue," I said, still upset he said I sounded like a goat. He nodded and drove off. When he arrived at my house, I said a quick goodbye before jumping out, just in case Natsu was going to throw his shoe at me or something.

My mother nearly pounced on me as soon as I got home and I almost fell over. "Lovenut! I'm so glad you're home! We moved all your stuff already. Let me get you the keys," she said, kissing me on the cheek. She walked away for a second and when she returned and pressed the cold hard metal into my waiting palm, I nearly melted. I've been waiting for my own apartment for years.

"I'm gonna go see how it looks," I said, grabbing my car keys off the counter.

"Don't forget your parents lovenut! We'll call you before we board the plane," she called as I was walking out the door. I waved to her in acknowledgement and hopped into my car. I revved up the engine and tried not to run too many stop signs. When I finally reached my apartment, I pranced inside like a show pony and twirled into the elevator. I was too high in the clouds to pay any mind to the odd looks and stares. I rode the elevator to the top floor and walked down the hallway looking for number 379. When I reached, I unlocked the door and nearly died of pure happiness on the spot. I skipped into the apartment, spinning and running my hands along the walls. I absolutely loved how my parents decorated, it was completely my style.

I threw myself on the couch in the living room and I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my face. I kicked my legs up in the air and laughed at nothing.

After I had explored every room in the house about three times, I decided to call Erza to see if she wanted to check it out. "Hey Erza," I said when she picked up.

"Hey, Luce. What's up?" She answered.

"Do you wanna come by the apartment? You said you'd want to see it," I said turning on the TV.

"Sure! Where's it at?" She asked. I told her my address and room number and said goodbye. I had flipped through all the channels multiple times and I was officially bored out of my mind. So I decided to Snapchat everyone for no reason. Then I heard a knock at the door.

I wondered how Erza could get here so quick. I opened the door and immediately tried to slam it shut. That bitch Juvia was standing at my door like I still wanted to see her. I couldn't close the door because she stuck her damn foot in the way.

"Why in bloody hell are you standing at my door, bitch?" I snarled, staring her down like she just smacked my baby.

"Lucy please just hear Juvia out! Juvia-" She pleaded.

"How the fuck am I supposed to listen to a word that comes out of your mouth, Juvia? You fucking slept with my boyfriend. You know it fucking hurts that Gray cheated on me, but it hurts even more to know that he was cruel enough to do it with my best friend. You knew how much I loved him Juvia, but you fucked him dry anyways. It's a miracle that I can actually look you in your damn face right now!" I yelled, fuming and seeing red.

"But Lucy-" she cried, expecting me to let her speak. She always does this, she thinks that if she cries, everyone will fall at her feet. That wasn't happening today.

"How long?" I asked, ignoring anything that was coming out of her filthy mouth.

"What?" She asked, not comprehending.

I rolled my eyes and repeated myself, "How long? How long were you fucking my boyfriend?"

"Umm...a month maybe two, but Lucy please-" I held up my hand.

"Juvia, I can't forgive you for this. Every time I see your face, I think about your tongue down his throat. Don't you understand what you did? You not only slept with my boyfriend, you betrayed my trust. I can never, ever trust you again, so please leave and never come back," I said shutting the door. I never wanted to see her again. How the hell did she find out where I lived? I bet she asked my parents.

When I heard another knock on the door, I flung it open and almost punched Erza in the face, thinking she was Juvia. "Jeez, Luce! Did you call me here just to beat my ass!" She laughed.

"Sorry, Juvia was just here," I explained myself. She looked at me curiously and I said I'd explain.

"Spill," she demanded as we sat down on the couch.

"Juvia slept with Gray," I sighed and her breath caught in throat. She gasped and her jaw dropped into her lap.

"What the hell? Why? When? How?" She demanded.

"I was on my way to drop a dress off at her house and when I walked up the stairs, I heard them having sex. I walked in the room and I swear something in my brain snapped. I don't know what happened but I'm not the same anymore," I said, reliving every moment of that day.

"This doesn't seem likely..." She she said tapping her chin.

I nodded, didn't seem likely to me either. "Why'd you become like this? No offense."

"I guess to show him that, I could be strong even though he did that to me. I also took this as a chance to do all the things I've always wanted to do, but never had the courage to. So I guess it was a blessing in disguise. I was always a coward you know, so I've never really lived until now," I explained. Then Erza reached over and pulled me into her arms and rubbing my back. She told me I wouldn't have to go through this alone. She also told me something I didn't want to hear, that I should talk to Juvia.

"So...about Natsu?" She asked after she pulled away. She smirked, thinking I liked him or something.

"I don't like Natsu. Don't get any ideas," said, stressing the word 'don't'. She laughed and elbowed me in my side.

"You want some hot chocolate?" I asked her. When she nodded I got up and walked into the kitchen, wondering why she thought I liked Natsu.

Meanwhile...

Natsu's P.O.V. :

When Happy dropped me off at my house and walked straight inside, almost walking into a potted plant. I was pondering on how to get Lucy back. No one gets away with locking the door on me, plus she scarred me for life with her fanfictions. I shivered at the thought.

As I walked into the house, I felt something was different. It had an eerie feeling about it, it put me on edge.

"Natsu," Igneel boomed from the living room. There was a man standing there who looked strikingly similar to someone I know. He had salmon hair, tan skin, and smoky onyx eyes. He looked a lot like...me.

"Natsu, we've finally found your brother!" I choked. 'Brother?'

"You were separated when your parents went missing, everyone thought him dead, he's been in foster homes all his life," Igneel explained. Honestly, I never remembered having a brother, but then again, I only had one memory of my childhood. It was of my father giving me a recording pen on my birthday. I listen to it just about everyday. 'You're four now champ. You're growing up so fast. I love you buddy,' is what it said. I smiled at the memory.

"I'm Bradley," he said extending his hand out to me. I shook it, but I didn't want to. There was something in the way he looked at me, and the gleam in his eye that creeped me out.

"Natsu," I said, staring him down.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Thirty," he said, giving me the same look I was giving him. If he was thirty now, that would mean he was about twelve when we lost our parents, so he must remember what happened.

"Hey, Igneel, I need to talk to you about something," I said retracting my hand.

"What is it my boy?" He asked.

"I'm moving out today," I said, sticking my hands in my pockets.

He tilted his head to the side, confused, "Oh really. With whom?"

I knew I had to word this right or there was no way in hell I was moving out. "I'm umm... moving in with my girlfriend...yeah my girlfriend," I cringed as the words came out of my mouth. Lucy, my girlfriend, no way in hell.

His eyebrows shot up, "Finally, I thought you'd stay the same way for ever. He doesn't know how to treat the ladies. I can't even count how many girls we've had calling the house crying for Natsu," he said speaking to Bradley. I scoffed, he talked about me like I was the scum of the earth. I decided to remove myself from the situation before Igneel asked when the wedding was.

I walked into my room and grabbed whatever clothes I could get my hands on, my cologne and deodorant, my toothbrush, and a couple pairs of shoes. I'd come back for the rest later. I knew Igneel was waiting for me at the bottom of the stars and I contemplated jumping out of the window. I realized that wouldn't be my best bet because I could break my neck and die. I'd be all over the news. The headlines would say: 'Teenage heartthrob tragically falls to his death through a third floor window. Police are suspecting murder, but who would want to kill such a gorgeous angel face?' I decided to go down the stairs, though there was a risk of being asked uncomfortable questions.

"He he he. So when's the wedding boy?" Igneel asked. I sucked my teeth in annoyance.

"We haven't decided yet," that was my best answer. If I said we weren't getting married, it would be an all out war.

"It's unfortunate that we couldn't live together Natsu," Bradley said, but something about him said the total opposite. I nodded and left, still on edge from having met Bradley. I texted Lucy for directions, hopped on my motorcycle and left.

When I got to the apartment complex, I was completely amazed. I walked into the elevator and was not surprised to find out that the lady in the corner was giving me bedroom eyes. I smirked and winked at her and she blushed and turned away. I sighed, it just never fails, I'm just too fucking charming. I got off on the last floor and was again unsurprised. The lady from the elevator was following me. I was too damn sexy for her, she just had to see more of me.

I knocked on door 379 and waited for Lucy to open the door, but she was taking too damn long. That lady was staring at me like a lost puppy and it was starting to get weird. That's when Lucy finally opened the door.

"Finally! I've only been waiting here for ten hours," I said walking in. I laughed when the lady glared at Lucy and Lucy glared right back.

"What's her problem?" Lucy asked closing the door. I stared at her for a second, waiting.

"What?" She asked walking furrowing her eyebrows.

"Are you going to show me to my room?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes, but led me anyways.

"Is that all you brought? You look like you're running from the law," she said eyeing my bag. I shrugged and threw my bag down in the room. I proceeded to explore the apartment, nodding to myself in approvement. It looked like one of Igneel's penthouse suites.

"I'm going to take a shower," Lucy said walking away. I smirked evilly to myself, getting a devilish idea. As soon as I heard the water running, I went around the apartment flushing every toilet and opening turning on sink. I grinned in satisfaction when I heard Lucy scream at the top of her lungs.

"Natsuuuuuu!" She screamed and I laughed picturing her face.

"Karma's a bitch Lulu!" I called back to her. Yes, yes she is.


End file.
